Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 428
and was just resurrected . However, the reality sinks in real quick when the debris created by the Doctor's flailing arms falls toward a little girl trying to escape. Spider-Man swoops in and rescues the girl, who is unhappy that the wall-crawler couldn't also save her bike. As Spider-Man carries the girl to safety he is still being followed by his oldest and greatest foe. Not far away, at a meatpacking plant, the Rose and Carolyn Trainer -- the successor of Doctor Octopus -- assess what happened during the ceremony that brought Otto Octavius back from the dead. Since Master Zei and his minions are now dead, the Rose quickly deduces that trying to use the life force of Stunner, who was only present as a virtual proxy, backfired on them. After seeing Stunner's virtual form discorporate, Carolyn Trainer worries about her fate as well as worry about her beloved Otto who is still suffering the shock of being resurrected and seeing his greatest foe. Back on the street, Spider-Man continues to evade the attacks launched by Doctor Octopus until he can get the little girl in his arms to safety. Otto continues lashing out, his mind consumed with nothing but thoughts of wanting to destroy the wall-crawler. That's when he tries to crush the web-spinning hero between two cars. However, Spider-Man manages to leap into one of the vehicles where he finds something that could help him in this life and death battle. At that moment, at Empire State University, Jill Stacy shows her friends Mary Jane and Shantal Wilsk an advertisement of the upcoming ESU toga party. While the other two women are interested in going, Mary Jane isn't sure she'll be able to convince her husband, Peter Parker, to go along.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. When Shantal questions what kind of man wouldn't want to keep her wife happy, Mary Jane snorts in agreement, however, she secretly knows the crushing responsibilities that Peter has in his alter-ego. Back at the scene of the battle, Spider-Man has discovered that the keys are still in the ignition of the car he ducked into. Starting the engine and hitting the gas, the wall-crawler crashes into Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms, sending him crashing to the ground. Not far away, the Rose has found Delilah and carries her away before the authorities arrive while Carolyn Trainer rushes off to join Otto. While at the Daily Bugle, Joe Robertson informs J. Jonah Jameson about the battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus on the Lower Eastside. However, Jonah's mind is more occupied with the fact that he recently had to sell half of the Daily Bugle to Norman Osborn.The Daily Bugle has been in financial trouble since . Jonah was forced to sell half ownership of the company to Osborn in . Jameson tries to brush it off as a simple business transaction, but Joe knows the idea of selling to a man who is allegedly the Green Goblin doesn't sit well with Jonah. Jameson can only say that Joe should follow his conscience and do what he thinks is right because that's what Jonah did. Back on the Lower East Side, Spider-Man continues to battle Doctor Octopus. At this point, he is confused as to why Doctor Octopus hasn't at least alluded to the fact that he knows Spider-Man's secret identity.Doctor Octopus learned Spider-Man's secret identity during the Web of Death story arc. Back on the Lower East Side, Spider-Man finally gets in close enough to try and strike Doctor Octopus, however, he is using Carolyn Trainer's mechanical arms which also have a protective force field. Getting his coils around the wall-crawler, Otto tries to crush the life out of him. That's when Carolyn arrives on the scene and tells Octavius that they need to leave because the authorities are on their way. This allows Spider-Man to pick up some rubble with his feet and throw it into Otto's stomach with enough force to stun Octavius and free himself. Recovering quickly, the Doctor tries to resume his attack, but Trainer warns him the authorities are almost there. Instead, Doctor Octopus uses his arms to wreck a nearby apartment building, causing it to collapse. This forces Spider-Man to assist those in danger while both Otto and Carolyne flee. Returning to his home in Queens, Peter soaks in the bathtub and broods. Mary Jane tries to get him to consider the fight a win since he saved live. Still, Peter can't stop blaming himself for letting Doctor Octopus get away. Mary Jane then asks Peter if he will come with her to the ESU Toga Party. He tells her he can't because he has to look for Doctor Octopus, but Mary Jane guilts him by reminding him that he is always going after some other villain, making him realize he was being a jerk and agrees to go with her.Mary Jane mentions how Peter was obsessed with going after Electro, the Chameleon, and Norman Osborn. Peter has been after Electro and Chameleon in - , and - respectively. Peter had just discovered that Norman Osborn was still alive in . While at the Park Plaza Hotel, Madame Qwa is furious that her brother, Master Zei, was killed in the process of bringing Doctor Octopus back from the dead and demands revenge. The Black Tarantula assures her that he will get this revenge personally, in the name of her brother. He then orders Chesbro to continue his important task. While at Trainer's secret lab, she and Doctor Octopus find Angelina Brancale in a catatonic state. Apparently, the ceremony that brought Octavius back caused feedback through her virtual reality hardware and put her in this state. Brought to tears, Otto cradles Angelina's body in his arms and blames Spider-Man for this and vows to get revenge. Meanwhile, at Empire State University, Peter and Mary Jane arrive at the toga party. While Mary Jane is dragged off with her girlfriends, Peter hangs back and is kept company by Jill Stacy, who is also attending the party. While at the Rose's penthouse apartment, Delilah soaks herself in a hot tub to relax after her battle. She is upset that the Rose has left her alone, and is starting to reconsider their partnership. That's when she is yanked out of the hot tub by a powerful man lurking in the shadows. Pinning her to the wall, this man is impressed to see that she has the eyes of a fierce warrior. However, her killer instinct quickly melts away as soon as the intruder introduces himself as the Black Tarantula. While at the Daily Bugle, Jacob Conover has been called in for a meeting with Joe Robertson. Still bitter over being fired, he is delighted to hear that the Bugle is in a better financial situation now that Norman Osborn purchased half of the paper. As such, Robertson has is looking to rebuild the staff and has invited Conover in to make him a job offer.Conover was laid off when the Bugle first started having financial problems in . Delighting in this turn of events, Conover obnoxiously sits in Joe's desk chair and asks his former employer to make an offer he can't refuse. Back at the Rose's penthouse, the Black Tarantula savagely beats Delilah, particularly since she was responsible for the death of his operative, El Uno.Delilah killed El Uno in . Beating her within an inch of her life, the Black Tarantula tells her that he has no intentions of killing her. Instead, he shows her how powerful he truly is by using his abilities to fully heal her injuries so she can leave a message to her employer about the dangers of crossing him in the future. Back at Empire State Univeresity, Peter Parker finds himself having fun despite his current problems. He is rejoined by his wife who tells him to join her on the dance floor. On the way there Mary Jane introduces her to Professor Marina Caches. Caches introduces them to her friend, Dante Rigoletto, who quickly brushes the Parkers off to make a phone call. Peter and Mary Jane then go onto the dance floor where Peter admits that he is happy that he took the night off. As he and Mary Jane dance the night away they are unaware that the Black Tarantula's assistant Chesbro is watching the party with a keen eye. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * ** * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** and ********* ******* ******** **** ***** ****** Items: * * and Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}